With regard to the sorting of cargo containers with every flight and classifying arriving cargo containers according to address at a cargo collection and delivery facility and in a cargo facility at an airport, the operation of transferring and loading a large number of cargo containers to or from carriages, typically depends on human handling.
The conventional cargo handling systems are very inefficient and cannot be operated in a short period of time, and this, in turn, results in increased costs. There is a need for a more efficient cargo handling systems, especially since there is a great demand for air cargo and because increasing personnel is not necessarily cost effective. Although the same carriages have been used in conventional cargo handling systems, after the prolonged use thereof the stop position of each operation lever after the cargo stopper of a carriage was locked, differ from one another due to the reason that the fall angle of the operation lever and the height of the lever shaft at stopping are so irregular. Therefore, the automated system for releasing the stoppers by rotating the stopper operation levers has been unable to be realized.